Needing and Saving
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Severus Snape had been saved from the poison bite by Nagini and lives peacefully by himself. He has a different identity and a new disguise with an apothecary he owns. He meets the woman who saved him once again, but something happened to her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This may be the many rare times I will write about Harry Potter fanfics. If the name Lina Star sounds familiar she is an OC character I have made many times. She is well-known from my story "Looking Through His Eyes" and many others on Quizilla. My username is also linanamistar in that site. But this one is not a continued story from those stories. I am just using this character again because she is, by far, my most favored character I have ever made. Likewise, they only share the personality and looks from my stories, and that is all they share in this story.

Lost in her eyes. Could she still be there? I love her.

Can't you see I miss you. No, don't go!

Please, stay. Please, just stay.

I need you.

I need... you.

**Prologue**

"Severus, are you all right?" She asked. He glared at her momentarily for asking an unnecessary question. There was no need for her to have an answer because he already answered her with his glare.

She walked up to him and kissed his forehead. He was a little shocked at what she did, but she shrugged it away. Slowly, she took her wand out of her robe and pointed at his mouth. She whispered a spell with much concentration before she looked at him with a sad expression. He saw it but ignored it.

"I love you," she whispered. He sighed, giving her the answer that she already knew.

"I only love one person," he answered. She sighed and continued to repeat the spell until he was fully healed.

"What are you going to do from now on?" She asked. He looked at her for a bit before he stood up.

"Move on," he answered and walked away. She watched him go and let out a sigh once again.

"Idiot." She turned away and made her way to the inside of the school where the chaos is, where the final battle is. But just as she left the room, she coughed out the black blood inside her. She was going to die but at least he was saved.

**Chapter One**

5 years later...

Severus walked alone in the streets. He saw the address he was searching for. He disliked how the muggles would stare at him strangely, but he ignored them. They weren't worth his time. He pressed the door bell and waited for a minute or two before the door opened. A woman he did not know opened the door. He stared at the woman in confusion. She was startled to see the unusual man before her.

And hesitantly, she answered, "Um... may I help you, sir?"

Severus cleared his throat and said, "Is Lina Star here?"

"Lina Star?" She questioned before she looked away thoughtfully until she had remembered. "Oh, you mean the Star family that used to live here before?"

Severus' eyes widened before he took a step back before turning around and walked away without another word. The woman watched the man in confusion but shrugged her shoulders and closed the door behind her.

"_Where could they be? Where could __**she **__be_?" He thought before he disapparated.

After the events of Harry Potter fighting with Voldemort, Severus had went back to living in his isolated house. The events that transpired slowly forgotten as time passed. The things that Severus had done for Albus were over and he no longer needed to live for others except for himself. He lived a peaceful life, having his own apothecary but hid his real identity as he did so.

He called himself Evan Prince.

He was sitting at the counter, staring out into space until he heard the ringing of the bell's entrance. He looked over at the door to see a hooded figure. Severus stared at the figure suspiciously before the person took off the hood to show _her_. His eyes widened to see her face. Half of her face had turned a sickly black. She smiled at him weakly but she fell to her knees. Severus got up and ran to her, but she waved him away. He noticed her hand and her arm turned black just like her face. She coughed up black blood and then he knew. She had been poisoned.

"Lina, what happened to you?" Severus asked.

She looked at him with a confused look.

"How do you know my name? Have we met before?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

Severus mentally cursed himself. He looked different and his name changed. How could he forget about it.

"It's me, Severus Snape," Severus answered. Lina froze at his statement and looked at him with a shocked face. Tears started to fill her eyes before she suddenly chuckled sadly.

"_Why didn't I listen to my instincts_?" Lina thought. She stood up, her legs wobbling as she did so. He stopped her and pulled her up with her safely held in his arms. Lina was startled by Severus' action.

"What happened to you?" He asked in a whisper as he lead her to the stool he sat on at the counter. He sat her down and Lina still did not answer his question. He sighed and continued to speak. "I do not like to repeat myself, Lina. What happened to you?"

She looked up at him with her ruby-colored eyes. Her eyes looked dull the last they met, but they still held some spark. He touched her blackened cheek with the palm of his hand, but she pulled his hand away.

"I'm dying, Severus," Lina answered as if it was nothing, but Severus stared at her in shock. He could not believe it. He was about to say something, but Lina spoke up. "Or should I call you, Evan?" She spoke in a playful manner to get rid of the worried look on Severus' face. It didn't work because it made him even angrier. He couldn't believe Lina took her impending doom so lightly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you," Severus said angrily. Lina sighed and shrugged away his worry.

"Severus, no one can help me. Not this time. There was no need to tell you when there is nothing that you can do to save me," Lina said as she tried to stand up again, but Severus made her sit.

"Tell me how this happened," Severus ordered seriously.

She shook her head. He looked into her eyes, trying to read her mind, but she pushed him out of her mind. That was when she pushed him away and glared at him.

"How dare you try to go into my mind?" She barked angrily but soon toppled over, holding her chest while breathing heavily.

"Lina," he started, but she looked at him with a hurt expression.

"No, Severus. If I had known you were the owner of this place, I would have never come," Lina stated harshly. She stood up, wobbling. He tried to help her but she slapped his hand away, glaring at him.

He didn't try to stop her this time as he watches her leave. She limps when she walks away, causing Severus to withhold his inner need to help her. The bell to the door rings when she opens the door and leaves without looking back.

Severus continued to stand there in a daze. He did not understand what had happened to her. She even confessed that she would not have come to his apothecary if it was him that owned it. What had made her want to avoid him? He needed to know, after all, she saved him from dying.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I forgot to add this for the chapter before this. **Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Two

Severus Snape did not know where to begin to search for Lina Star. The red-headed woman did not return to his apothecary after that day, and a week had passed after their fateful meeting. He had hoped she still lived, so he continued to search for her around Diagon Alley. He noticed a crowd surrounded near Madam Malkin's and was about to pass the crowd until he heard them talk.

"What is wrong with her?" One said.

"Is she cursed?" Another said.

Severus heard, and it peaked his interest. He went closer to the crowd and tried to get through. He menacingly glared at everyone who tried glare at him as he passed.

"She's black on one half of her side. She must be cursed," said a woman in the crowd.

With that statement, Severus stilled for a second before getting through the crowd with much vigor. He was pushed and shoved, but he did not let it deter him to get to the woman they spoke of. He finally made it to the front line and with widened eyes saw Lina lying on the ground unconscious. He immediately kneeled and got to her and held her in his arms before he disaparated to his apothecary. He immediately started to brew a potion after he set Lina on an empty table in the back of his store.

He brewed with much concentration, making sure the potion was perfect to the point it turned into a specfic shade of blue. he let out a sigh of relief before immediately going to Lina's side. He heard her groan, and he let out another sigh of relief before tilting her head back a bit. He poured the potion slowly down her mouth and she gulped it. When he finished, he laid her back down. He sat and looked at the damage on her.

From the looks of it, the poison had gotten into her system for too long, and there would be no way for an antidote for her. Severus stared at Lina's face momentarily and clenched his hand into a fist. She was dying, and he had no way to save her like she told him. But the real question was, how did it get this far and what had happened to her? He needed to know. He needed to find a way to help her in any way he can.

He heard her groan once more before her eyes fluttered open. She looked around though her eyes still dazed as she did so. She blinked several times before her surroundings became clearer. She quickly sat up when she noticed the place was unfamiliar. She whipped her head to the man standing near her. Her eyes widened before she coughed black blood under her hand. Severus immediately rubbed her back, but she glared at him when she finished. She got out a cloth from her robe and wiped her hand with it.

"Where am I?" She asked gruffly. Severus sighed and sat down next to her.

"My apothecary," Severus answered curtly.

She sighed before she slowly got off the table. She clutched her blackened arm and limped. Severus stopped her this time. She turned back and looked at him questioningly.

"Don't leave," he told her. Lina chuckled coldly before shaking her head.

"If you had told me before, I would have happily agreed," she started, looking sadly at him. There, Severus felt a pang in his heart at the way she looked at him. "But times have changed and I have changed with it."

She was about to leave, but he stopped her. He held her tightly from behind, not letting her leave. Lina stilled at his sudden and surprising action. He felt her stiffen against his touch, but he did not care. All he knew that if she stepped out his door, he may never see her again. The thought made him afraid.

"Please, stay. Please, just stay," he whispered near her ear. It sent shivers to her spine to feel his breath and words. She turned her head slightly and sighed.

"Why? Why do you want me to stay?" Lina asked, looking forward again before she closed her eyes because of the pain surging inside her body.

"I want to repay for you saving me," Severus stated. Lina opened her eyes at his answer and chuckled emptily.

"The only way you can repay me is to let me go and let me die in peace," Lina answered flatly. She fought off his his hold, but her weakened state did not do much as she fell over, causing Severus to hold her.

"Stop this, Lina. I want to help you. After all, you are Lily's friend," Severus told her. Lina whipped herself around and faced Severus closely. She was seething in anger.

"Enough," her voice said with finality but then her tone changed softly as she continued, "The only way to help me. The only way to save me is to let me go."

"Lina-" Severus started but Lina interefered before he could finish.

"Severus, the last time we parted, I confessed my feelings to you. You rejected me. There's nothing left for you repay me with. Move on," Lina told him before she shrugged him off her. She was about to leave once again, but Severus tugs her back once more.

She looks up at him to see his expression of determination. She was too tired. Too tired to fight anymore. The poison weakened her greatly, and she didn't have the strength to pull away.

"Lina, let me do something for you. What can I do for you?" Severus asked. She looked up at him once again. This time her expression spoke volumes, a plea of help. And that is what Severus would do for Lily's friend.

"Let me love you," she answered simply. Severus' eyes widened in shock. Lina knew he would react this way and wanted to take this chance to pull away, but his hold on her was still strong. After a moment or two, he was no longer in a daze but had made a resolution.

"Live with me," he stated. This time, it was Lina's turn to react shocked. She wondered what made him to make this decision, but she decided not to try think too much of it. After all, it wasn't worth mulling over.

"Severus, are you ill? Did a bludger hit your head or something?" Lina asked jokingly. Severus smirked to see the old Lina in her.

"Only you will make a joke of everything during a serious situation," he deadpanned.

Lina shrugged playfully. Severus, in return, pretended to sigh in aggravation. She chuckled at him for a moment but sighed as well.

"I know you are doing this for Lily, but I don't need your help Severus. It's over and done with. I can take care of myself. I just want to live peacefully by myself," Lina told him. Severus shook his head and laid a hand on her shoulder and looked into her ruby eyes.

"Then live peacefully with me. I'm not exactly a good companion, but I know you well enough that you don't like to be alone. Let me be the one to save you this time," Severus stated.

A moment passed before Lina could feel her tears forming, she nodded and then the tears finally fell. Severus held her in an embrace and Lina cried her heart out. The feelings of pain she had to endure finally left her shoulders.

"Please save me," she whispered and Severus held her even more tightly.


End file.
